Drowning in Thoughts
by Tenshi-Battosai
Summary: YYHIY ONESHOT Kagome considers what she thinks about Kurama while he does the same elsewhere, although they have never really met in person. When they talk for the first time, will they be able to see how much the other likes them? KurKag


**---Drowning in Thoughts---**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho…

This just came to my mind when I was reading today. Hope you like it… Read and review please! Sorry it's pretty short but I couldn't think of a way to lengthen it...

* * *

**Kagome's POV...**

Sometimes I wonder why you push people away. You glide down those bustling hallways of our school with your red hair streaming behind you and turn your mesmerizing green eyes towards your group of mix-matched friends that you spend so much time with.

I always see those girls crowding around you and I can't but help to feel sorry for you. They seem to cling onto you as you helplessly try to run away and hide. Yet, you give so much attention to them and wave them away with a simple, polite response.

I never knew when I began to fall for you, but I always dismissed it, saying that you'd never acknowledge me. I'm just a simple girl among the crowd.

I'm only plain, simple _Kagome_.

But even then, I could not tell you about my trips into the feudal era. Surely, you'd just try to avoid me because the such things aren't real. Everyone else would.

Sango tells me that there's always someone out there for you, who would love you truly as yourself and not an illusion of another woman. Is this really true?

Miroku tells me that the person I least expect could love me and I really don't understand this statement. As a result, he seemed to get a slap from the demon slayer and I just pushed that thought away afterwards.

I feel almost dead. Mentally and physically. It takes all my strength just to lift myself out of the dry well while clutching onto my sword and bow, and the Shikon no Tama, leaving all my true friends behind for good as crimson blood splatters the bottom of the well out of a large gash displayed through my sweat and dirt stained shirt.

Hopelessness consumes me as all I can think about is that red headed stranger walking down the hallways that I had once heard his friends call Kurama.

Scratching the dirt with my fingers, I attempted to claw my way out the door, only to be stopped by a shadow.

Yet why can't I get that handsome guy out of my head, even in my state between life and death?

* * *

**Kurama's POV...**

I remember glancing longingly at that raven-haired girl at her locker. You seem to ride the hallways with precision and grace, glancing at the classroom doors with your icy, blue eyes.

I don't know why I seem to be falling for you. I've never fallen for anyone before. There seems to be an oddity in your aura, yet I can't figure it out. That's what seems to set you apart from the rest. And those extra factors that you don't swarm around me like the rest of the girls that always call you Kagome.

You seem to be cheerful all the time, so naïve and beautiful, yet how can I fully love someone who would not understand who and what I am? I cannot love a person who would always be helpless and endangered to those demons seeking revenge while I would not be there to protect you.

I smoothed my battle outfit out as I listened intently to the ruler of the spirit world, sighing as I attempted to push her out of my thoughts.

How could she really love someone like me, who could only tell half-truths to her? Yet even as we readily wait for our mission, I become unfocused with your face in the back of my mind.

* * *

"You are to check the well house in Sunset Shine. There has been energies emitting from it and rumors that the guardian of the Shikon no Tama resides there. If you find here, bring her to me. She created the barrier between the worlds and I wish to speak with her"

"The wha…?"

"The Shikon no Tama. Be careful, she is a miko and could purify you if you make a false move"

His friend in green just snorted as he told him in response, "Let's just get going"

Botan opened a portal to the shine and the group of 4 spirit detectives rushed to the source where they smelled blood lingering in the air and powerful energy swarming.

A girl lay on the ground, clutching a sword, bow, and a pink jewel. She looked up at them with pain-filled eyes and the moonlight from outside shone on her face.

Kurama gasped, catching everyone else's attention, "Kagome…right?"

The girl looked up at the spoken figure and her eyes widened, 'How did he know her name?' Yet she was slightly proud that he knew her, "Yeah…"

"I'm-"

"Suichi, I mean Kurama" Kagome interrupted lightly, smiling up at him.

"Yes" he smiled back, happy that she knew his name. His nickname, he meant. Maybe he was wrong. She maybe cheerful, but not naïve, certainly. And she could protect herself. Absolutely.

Yusuke blinked, looking back at forth at the smiling two, "Err…you know the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama?"

"Can you please come with us? We need to take you to see somebody"

"Ok then…" she trailed off, thinking that if he wanted to take her to somebody, they person was probably safe.

Kagome took the hand offered to her and hoisted herself up, leaning slightly on Kurama for support, drowning out the noises of Yusuke and Botan talking.

Smiling at the miko for comfort, Kurama guided her through the portal, each of them thinking.

_'Do you believe in love at first sight?'

* * *

_

So...What did you think? Onegai read and review!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


End file.
